Rise of the Dragonborn
by Demon Marker
Summary: I haven't written a fan fiction in a very long time so go easy. This story basically follows the Dragonborn: Ravena and her brother Skiarr on their journey through life. Ravena has a tendency of getting into trouble with all the women she sleeps with. But as the chapters move on you'll see the deeper meaning behind it all. Warning! Very sexual!


Chapter One.

"So what were you two charged with by the imperials to end up at Helgen?" Hadvar asked curiously as he walked with Ravena and Skiarr to Riverwood.  
"It was a big misunderstanding, which could have ended our lives if that Dragon didn't show up." Ravena said  
"My sister and I were just leaving Markarth when the whole Ulfric Stormclock incident happened. When we got out of the gates we saw a farmer chasing after a horse thief. We went after the thief but the imperials mistook us for rebels. They chased us down and arrested us. After that there was no way we could explain what really happened." Skiarr explained  
Hadvar nodded in understanding.

"So what happened to the horse thief in the end?" Hadvar asked.  
"Remember that guy who tried to make a run for it at Helgen and got shot by the arches? Right before the executions started? Lokir of Rorikstead or something." Skiarr asked Hadvar  
"Yeah. What about him?"  
"THAT WAS HIM!" The brother and sister said in sync  
"Oh." Hadvar bowed his head in shame thinking of the some-what innocent man who was killed under false charges. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for him, or for you two. I'm just a soldier I don't have any say when it comes to accused criminals, actually I don't have any say with the imperials. But because of you two I'm alive, if you weren't there to help me fight the stormclocks that escaped, I'd be dead and for that I owe you my life" Hadvar admitted  
"We understand that you were just doing your job Hadvar" Ravena said  
"Speak for yourself, sister." Skiarr said with distaste  
"Brother, he saved our lives by not killing us on sight and for letting us go, free of charge. If anything we are the ones who have it good right now." Ravena turned to Hadvar "please forgive my big brother. He just doesn't have a high opinion of the imperials. Not that he's in favour of the stormclocks either. If anything we both think the war can go screw itself"  
"Haha don't worry I completely understand. A lot of innocent people have lost their lives because of this war and probably even more to come unfortunately. I joined the imperials to protect my family and my village of Riverwood."  
"Speaking of Riverwood is that where we're going?" asked Skiarr  
"Actually it's where we are!" Hadvar said  
Ravena and Skiarr looked a head and saw the little village of Riverwood.

"Things look quiet enough here. Come on. There's my uncle." Hadvar said as he walked towards the Riverwood blacksmith.  
"Uncle Alvor! Hello!"  
"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from... Shore's bones, what happened to you boy?" Hadvar's uncle said in shock  
"Shh... Uncle please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk."  
"What's going on? And who's this?" Alvor asked as he gestured to the siblings. Hadvar looked at the siblings.

"They're friends of mine. Saved my life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside." Hadvar said in a soft tone

"Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it" Alvor lead the way into their family home, Hadvar followed and Skiarr started to do the same till Ravena touched his arm to get his attention.

"Hey Brother I'm going to have a look around town. Maybe try and find a trader to see if I can get a little gold for the things I picked up in Helgen. I'll try and get us a bed to sleep in for the night as well."

"Alright sister but keep a watchful eye out, you don't know what's lying about." Skiarr warned his sister.

Ravena rolled her eyes at her brother "Since when have I ever got into any kind of trouble?" Ravena said with an innocent look on her face.

"The first time you picked up a blade for one" Skiarr said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh ha-ha. I'll see you later Brother." Ravena said, smiling at her brother's sarcasm as she walked to the other side of the path to the Riverwood Trader, which she found when Hadvar was talking to his uncle Alvor.

As Ravena was just about to open the door to the trader Ravena overheard a lady saying "A Dragon! I saw a Dragon!" Ravena didn't say anything just smiled and shook her head thinking: _Oh you have no idea__**.**_

Ravena entered the Trader to find a woman and a man fighting. "Well one of us has to do something!" the lady yelled

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" the man fired back just as loud.

"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!"

Ravena thought she might as well make herself comfortable; _this fight could go on for a while yet. _Ravena thought to herself as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"We are done talking about this. Oh a customer." The man said perking up, quickly erasing the angry expression from his face. The woman whose back was turned to Ravena realising they weren't the only people in the house she quickly turned around and put her head down and walked to the other side of the room, picking up a broom and started sweeping like nothing happened.

Ravena, seeing that she had the rooms attention moved off the wall she was leaning against and walked up to the counter. "Ah hi, I have some stuff I would like to sell." Ravena said awkwardly

"My sister Camilla or I will be happy to help you." The man said composing himself from the previous fight.

"I'm guessing something happened? People usually don't have screaming matches in the trading market." Ravena tried using sarcasm to defuse the tension in the room… to a point; sometimes she couldn't help but be a smartarse as her brother has told her many, many times.

"Yes, we did have a bit of a… break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw." The brother described

"I tell you what, how about we make a deal?" the lady known as Camilla stepped closer as Ravena moved her head back and forth between the brother and sister seeing if they were interested, which they definitely were. "My brother and I need a place to sleep tonight, buy us a room for the night and a little gold on top and we will get that claw back for you." Ravena offered when done she looked and Camilla and gave her a quick once over and winked and smiled at her, hoping that she might be able to get lucky if she played her cards right. "So what do you say?" Ravena asked as she held her hand out to make the deal.

"Deal said the brother. I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. I have enough for a room at the "Sleeping Giant Inn" for tonight and I'll give you the rest of your payment when the job is done. Does that sound alright to you?" He asked Ravena

"Yeah that's perfect." Camilla suddenly dropped the broom she was sweeping with and walked up to the counter her brother was standing behind and stood next to Ravena.

"So this is your plan Lucan?" Camilla said in disgust

"Yes. So now you don't have to go, do you?" Lucan replied snidely.

"Oh really? Well I think your new helper here needs a guide." Camilla said

"Wo, wo don't bring me into this! I'm just the help. Look I don't need a guide to find this guy, I have my brother. He is all the help I need! Look I'm going to leave to hunt this guy tomorrow morning, I'll come back in before I leave so you can give me the details." Ravena then turned her head to Camilla "But you could show me this "Sleeping Giant's Inn" that your brother mentioned if it's not too much trouble." Ravena said in a flirty tone.

Camilla blushed "I can do that, it's the least I can do considering what you're doing for us! Shall we?" Camilla said as she started towards the door.

"Lead the way" Ravena was about to start following but stopped and turned to Lucan "Could you let my brother know that I've got us a room at the Inn? He's just at Alvor the Blacksmith's house." Ravena said to Lucan

"Sure, I can do that. I'll do it right now."

"Thank you, it's much appreciated." Ravena continued her way out to follow Camilla who was waiting for her just outside the door of her home.

Ravena and Camilla started walking the short distance to the local inn. Camilla leading and Ravena following very close behind. As they were walking, Ravena was keeping her eyes glued to Camilla's rear end admiring what the gods above gave her. Camilla glanced back, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She saw Ravena admiring her assets and started swaying her hips just a tad more to lure her in, and it didn't go unnoticed to Ravena. "I take it you have an eye for the ladies!" Camilla said smirking whilst developing naughty intensions.

"Haha to say the least. I love worshipping their beauty, worshipping every inch of their delicate bodies. Just letting them feel what it is to truly be a woman, hearing the whimpers for more… it sends a chill down my spine just saying that." Ravena shivered as she described

"It's giving me chills just hearing it, but not down my spine. It's a little more to the south. How about you make me feel what it is to be a woman tonight?" Camilla said as the two walked up the stairs to the inn.

Ravena quickly and swiftly pushed Camilla up against the wall of the inn passionately kissing her, lifting up one of her legs and sliding her hand up her dress to feel the woman's soft, but strong thigh. Ravena end the kiss leaving Camilla wanting more. "I'd be happy to my lady." Ravena said a tad out of breath and smiling. Camilla took Ravena's hand and led her inside the inn.

They walked up to the counter where a blond woman stood serving customers. "Hello Delphine can I get a room for the night, perhaps a room with two beds?" Camilla asked the inn keeper as she handed over 10 gold.

"Sure thing, it's yours for the day." The woman said as she led the two women to the back. "Here you are, enjoy" Delphine said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed Camilla leapt into Ravena's arms kissing her with force. Ravena held her up as Camilla wrapped her legs around Ravena's waist. Ravena carried her over to the wall braced her up against it, being very careful as she moved her hands from her back to her thighs lifting up her dress once again getting another feel of the woman's thighs. Camilla let out a gasp as she felt Ravena's hands on her ass, teasing at her under garments. "Oh god take them off!" Camilla breathlessly said

"You let me worry about them, just enjoy." Ravena reassured as she started grinding her thigh into Camilla's centre. Ravena started breathing even harder as she started feasting on Camilla's neck which caused Camilla to yelp out in pleasure and grab on to Ravena's long black hair. Ravena feeling the tug on her hair edged her on even more and she grinded harder before she tore Camilla away from the wall and pushed her down on one of the beds, topping her sliding Camilla's dress up slowly over her head and then admiring the body that laid beneath her almost completely naked apart from two small pieces of fabric which cover Camilla's breasts and centre.

Ravena got up and started taking off the imperial armour she was in.

Once Ravena's armour was off, standing there completely naked she got down on her knees and started kissing Camilla's ankles and slowly moving up to her centre. Once she reached Camilla's centre she saw how wet Camilla was for her the fabric was soaked in Camilla's excited fluids. Ravena kissed the soaked fabric that was between her and Camilla's entrance. After kissing it grabbed it with her teeth and pulled it off her legs. Camilla quickly sat up and took off the top half of her under garments. Ravena leaned over Camilla once again and took her nipple in her mouth sucking it gently whilst she started to rub Camilla's clit between her fingers.

"Oh my god!" Camilla yelled out as her hips jumped off the bed at the sudden touch of Ravena's fingers. Ravena suddenly stopped rubbing Camilla and entered her, easing into her gently, at which Ravena switch nipples and gave some attention to the other one. Ravena then felt Camilla grind up against her fingers hard which encouraged Ravena to go harder and faster, at which Ravena stopped sucking Camilla's nipples and started kissing down her body. When Ravena reached Camilla's centre again she took a long whiff of Camila's fluids which at this rate were pouring out of her. This took Ravena over the edge as she dived in on Camilla's clit sucking it hard. "Oh god I'm c-c- OH GOD!" with that Camilla started shaking as she climaxed. Her body finally went limp and her body just laid there breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down from the sexual high.

Once she calmed down Ravena lifted up one Camilla's legs and straddled the one still lying on the bed putting her centre against Camilla's "My turn" Ravena seductively said as she started to grind their centres together. Camilla seeing Ravena bob up and down on her made her grab the sheets and curl her toes. It didn't take long before they both climaxed. Ravena didn't take as long as Camilla because she knew what she wanted but with Camilla as like any other woman she slept with she wanted to take them on the ride of their lives.

They both fell limp on the bed entangled with each other. Camilla, falling asleep almost instantly. Ravena didn't blame her after two rounds she must be exhausted. Ravena was used to it, she lay down on the bed next to Camilla but wasn't able to sleep. After today's events how could she, knowing there were dragons on the loose. Ravena ended up getting up after a while of just lying there to no avail; she got dressed and went out.

Delphine gave her a note her brother left her, just letting her know that he was staying at Alvor's house and that she was allowed to use the blacksmithing equipment whenever she wanted. Ravena learning of this went straight to the blacksmith and fashioned herself some brand new armour. Before she knew it she was wearing leather armour with a newly fashioned black full length coat with hood a long with black leather pants and boots.


End file.
